Ch. 293 - Rhodes to Kas
Ch. 292 - Lost Horizon Ch. 294 - Curse of the Green Dahlia CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Speedster Travel to Hallstatt Street Time Loop Match 12 details in Hallstatt Street Time Loop 2. Kas in Hand Place 4 Shade of Bougainvillea in the Garden 3. Rhodes En Route Travel to Kas Resort Find 12 hidden objects in Kas Resort 4. Kas is King Have 3 Street Jewelry Shop in the Garden Upgrade 1 Shade of Bougainvillea to Level 2 5. Shoot at Sight Travel to Serene Lake Citadel Paradox Find 6 differences in Serene Lake Citadel Paradox 6. Make an Entrance Return to River Ferry Find 12 hidden objects in River Ferry 7. Clear a Path Return to Turtle Beach Find 12 hidden objects in Turtle Beach 8. Rust Easy Travel to Kas Divers Find 12 hidden objects in Kas Divers 9. Call it Even Travel to Belize Barrier Reef Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Belize Barrier Reef Time Warp 10. Hard Kas Upgrade 1 Street Jewelry Shop to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Shade of Bougainvillea to Level 3 11. Kas Down Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 293 scenes Have 1 Seaside Road in the Garden 12. Complete the Colorful Chairs Collection Collect the Cafe Chairs and place it in your Garden. 13. Kas In Upgrade 1 Seaside Road to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Street Jewelry Shop to Level 3 14. Kas Out Upgrade 1 Seaside Road to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Seaside Road to Level 5 15. Build the Kaputas Beach Complete the Kaputas Beach Wonder 16. Dive, Sail and Fish Upgrade the Kaputas Beach to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Hallstatt Street Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Hallstatt Street Time Loop! 3 Star Kas Resort Earn 3 stars in Kas Resort! 3 Star Kas Divers Earn 3 stars in Kas Divers! 3 Star Belize Barrier Reef Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Belize Barrier Reef Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 293 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 293 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 293 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Speedster Ch.293/S.1 - Hallstatt Street Time Loop We have a speedster on the timeline! Ands it's moving faster than anything we've ever seen so far! Are you suggesting that Barry Allen is here to alter the past? Who is Barry Allen? You have never read a comic book in your life, have you? Why don't we correct the Time Loop that the speedster has created instead of discussing about my exposure to costumed superheroes? Damn, that thing is fast! I doubt if it's human! Hmm... it's either a machine or someone inside an advanced mech suit. We should have brought along the Blitzen Time Machine in the hangar instead of this *slowmobile*! Even that wouldn't have caught up with this speedster. Brace yourself for a lot of flak. Raymond has called us over to Kas for debriefing. Quest:Rhodes En Route Ch.293/S.2 - Kas Resort Richard and Enrique. Where are they? I've been waiting for them for an hour. Raymond, the entity was too fast for us to catch up with. But we managed to fix the Time Loop. So what? Are you expecting me to appreciate you for that, Richard? Sort of, because it would have been a whole lot worse if we hadn't addressed the temporal anomaly. As if you needed any reason at all to make things work your way, Raymond. Tessa will join ust today. And I'm deploying her right away to find this speedster. Quest:Shoot at Sight Ch.293/S.3 - Serene Lake Citadel Paradox The speedster has entered Shangri La. It has triggered a temporal anomaly in the vallet. Paradox Alert! Paradox Alert! Attention all TS units. We are taking this thing down once and for all. All Blitzen Time Machines have been armed up with Pulse Cannons. The speedster is going down this time! I see it! I see it! I've got a clear shot. I'm taking it. Just shoot! It'll speed off by the time you are done with the running commentary! Well... ehm... it actually did. Don't worry. I've got the speedster's present location. Head to Quebec. Activating Time Jump! Quest:Make an Entrance Ch.213/S.3 - River Ferry Time Jumping to Quebec! Grab a sickness bag and hold on! Step out of the way, boys! And watch how the professionals shoot down a 1000 pound ChronoBot! You are in our way, lady! And you are you again? You didn't get the memo? It's Tessa Rhodes here. Okay, can I shoot first and talk later? It's hit! The trajectory indicates that it'll splash down somewhere off the coast of Cyprus. Would you guts be kind enough to go ahead and collect the remains of the ChronoBot? What on earth is a ChronoBot? And that woman, she almost got us killed! Quest:Clear a Path Ch.217/S.3 - Turtle Beach So we are the clean-up crew now? She shoots down stuff and we do the sweeping and mopping? You weren't offended by the request, were you? Come on, let me join you boys in picking up the pieces. You do know how to make an entrance don't you? Always loved that bit about moving into a new team, Enrique. Wait a minute, the debris isn't here. That's not good. You need some help from us old-timers to find out what happened to the remains of robot? Hey, go easy on me! It's just my first day with your team! Requesting assistance. We need the coordinates of the speedster's remains. Quest:Rust Easy Ch.293/S.4 - Kas Divers Eleanor here. The speedster's parts have fallen into the waters close to the Kas coastline. I'm too tired to get into a diver's suit now. Enrique, why don't you and the new girl in town do the honors? Richard, isn't it? I've heard about your apprehensions in me joining your unit. Oh, is it? So I don't have to pretend to like your presence in this team. The ChronoBot's pars look rusted! It's too soon for that to happen, we shot it down a few hours ago. Quincy may have an explanation for that. Let's get this junk to the Time Manor. Most of the crucial parts have been lost or damaged. Tessa should've used smaller rounds of ammunition while firing at the speedster. Quest:Call it Even Ch.293/S.5 - Belize Barrier Reef Time Warp So the speedster's real name is ChronoBot? Tessa seems to know a lot about it. Maybe I should speak to her in detail. How do you know so much about this ChronoBot? We didn't even have a name for it, other than the spontaneously coined *speedster* tag. Being a Sector Analysis Agent, it's kind of my job to be an expert in entities like the ChronoBot. So it's a robot which travels through time and is blisteringly fast. If you really needed to dumb it down... yes. It's a super-fast, time traveling robot. I'd like to see your Lab Chief figuring out the rest on his own. I can fill in the gaps once he is done with his rounds of analysis. Hmm... I heard that you are close to Raymond. And I heard that you are close to Eleanor. Call it even? How do you think Quincy is doing at the lab? Maybe you should go and help him in reassembling the ChronoBot. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 293